Marukaite Chikyuu (Japan)
Marukaite Chikyuu (まるかいて地球 日本版 Maru kaite Chikyū Nihon-ban, lit. "Draw a circle (it's the) Earth - Japan Edition") is the ending theme for the anime series Hetalia: Axis Powers. This alternate version of the song was rewritten to reflect the life and culture in Japan. This version was later used as the ending theme for episodes of the second season of the anime where Japan is the featured character of the episode. It is sung by Hiroki Takahashi in the voice of Japan. Lyrics Kanji= さぁさぁ父上　お酌は如何 もしもし母上　もしもし母上 昔に食べた肉じゃがの あの味が忘れられないのです まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 日本と申します まるかいて地球 じっとみて地球 ひょっとして地球 日本と申します 嗚呼　一筆で 見える　素晴らしい世界 白米は最高だ 天晴れだ 「礼儀礼節を重んじる　つつましやかな私も たまには　陽気な歌を歌うのさ」 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 日本と申します まるかいて地球 ハッとして地球 ふんぞりかえって地球 日本と申します 嗚呼　ひと煮込みで 泣ける　お袋の味 「しらたきは細めが良い」 晴れたら　日傘全開で 隠れみの なぁなぁ兄上　鮪を頂戴 ついでに姉上　山葵を多めに オイオイ祖父（おおじ）　平和を誓おう ハイハイ坊や 「其方の為にもだ」 ぐいぐい父上　お酌は如何 もしもし母上　もしもし母上 昔に食べた肉じゃがの あの味が忘れられないのです 暮らしの旨味は 　 春夏秋冬 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 日本と申します 嗚呼　一筆で 見える　素晴らしい世界 白米は最高だ 天晴れだ 嗚呼　世界中に 眠る　幸せのレシピ 醤油があれば 安心の 長旅だ |-| Romaji= Saa saa Chichiue, oshyaku wa ikaga Moshi moshi Hahaue, Moshi moshi Hahaue Mukashi ni tabeta nikujaga no Ano aji ga wasurerarenai no desu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Nihon to moushimasu Marukaite chikyuu Jitto mite chikyuu Hyotto shite chikyuu Nihon to moushimasu Aa hitofude de Mieru subarashii sekai Hakumai wa saikou da Appare da! ("Reigi reisetsu wo omonjiru tsustumashiyaka na watashi mo tamani wa youki na uta wo utau no sa") Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Nihon to moushimasu Marukaite chikyuu Hatto shite chikyuu Funzori kaette chikyuu Nihon to moushimasu Aa hito nikomi de Nakeru ofukuro no aji ("Shitataki wa hozome ga yoi") Haretara higasa zenkai de Kakuremino! Naa Naa aniue, maguro wo choudai Tsuide ni aneue, wasabi wo oome ni OIOI Ooji, heiwa wo chikaou HAIHAI bouya (Souchi no tameni mo da) Guigui Chichiue oshyaku wa ikaga Moshi moshi Hahaue, Moshi moshi Hahaue Mukashi ni tabeta nikujaga no Ano aji ga wasurerarenai no desu Kurashi no umami wa Shunkashuutou Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Nihon to moushimasu Aa hitofude de Mieru subarashii sekai Hakumai wa saikou da Appare da! Aa sekaijuu ni Nemuru shiawase no Recipe Shouyu ga areba anshin no Nagatabi da! |-| English = Come on Chichiue,Father would you like to have some sake? Hello Hahaue,Mother hello Hahaue, I can't seem to forget the taste Of that nikujagaMeat stew I ate so long ago Draw a circle, that's the Earth Draw a circle, that's the Earth Draw a circle, that's the Earth My name is Japan Draw a circle, that's the Earth Stare a while, that's the Earth Should that happen to be Earth My name is Japan Ah, a fabulous world, That can be seen with a paintbrush White rice is the best! It's utterly splendid! ("While I emphasize modesty and courtesy, someone humble like me can also sing cheerful songs.") Draw a circle, that's the Earth Draw a circle, that's the Earth Draw a circle, that's the Earth My name is Japan Draw a circle, that's the Earth Step back, that's the Earth Lie on your back, that's the Earth My name is Japan Ah, in just one stew A mother's cooking moves you to tears ("Thin konnyakuDevil's tongue jelly is better.") On sunny days, I hide under A parasol Please Aniue,Older brother serve the tuna After that, Aneue,Older sister I need more wasabi Oi, oi, Ojii,Grandpa let's make a pledge for peace Yes, yes, you too, Bouya.Little boy "For its sake, you as well." Come on Chichiue, Would you like to have more sake? Hello Hahaue, hello Hahaue I can't seem to forget the taste Of that nikujaga I ate so long ago. The savory flavors of life Are found in all four seasons! Draw a circle, that's the Earth Draw a circle, that's the Earth Draw a circle, that's the Earth My name is Japan Ah, a fabulous world That can be seen with a paintbrush White rice is the best! It's utterly splendid! Ah, a sleeping recipe of joy in the world So long as there is soy sauce, It'll be a peaceful trip! Album This song was released on May 22, 2009, on the DVD which came with the second volume, Hetalia: Axis Powers Vol. 2 Limited Edition DVD. Also on the DVD is England's version of Marukaite Chikyuu. This song is also the fourth track on the album Hetalia: Axis Powers: Marukaite Best, which was released on August 10, 2012. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs Category:Marukaite Chikyuu